


Cela Vient Naturellement

by felicitylanding



Series: Mikael Dupain-Cheng's Younger Twin: Marinette [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien with a crush, Asian Culture, Badass Marinette, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, It's amusing, Marinette blames Adrien, Marinette has violent tendencies, Mikael is Coccinelle, Mikael is a sweet child, Post-Episode: s03 Animaestro, Post-Episode: s03 Boulangerix | Bakerix, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Post-Episode: s03 Oblivio, Post-Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, Sorry no Sorry, Still waiting for that follow up episode for the bullying Thomas Astruc, and Dangerous, for basically everything, marinette is not ladybug, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicitylanding/pseuds/felicitylanding
Summary: Life goes on; Mikael's friends have apologized (not that Marinette believes any of them, sheeple all of them), Marinette and Chloe are still friends (for the time being, Chloe and Sabrina are the only ones in Mikael's class that Marinette currently likes; no matter what her brother says about Nino, Alya, and Adrien), and Hawkmoth still akumatizes the emotional people of Paris. Oh, and Marinette is keeping her thumb on Lila Rossi in their class and in detention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette tries really hard to not have violent tendencies against idiots by avoiding her house when Adrien is supposed to come over...

In her defense, Marinette blamed everything on Adrien.

If his dad did not just invite Adrien into her house three times a week for two hours, she wouldn’t make it a point to keep outside of the safety of her own home. If she was at home, she wouldn’t have gotten stuck in the middle of an akuma attack. Then someone else could have found a crying Manon.

“COCCINELLE! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” Marinette pushed Manon into the arms of one of the police officers before an explosion made her duck, cover, and roll to safety. What her brother was possibly doing with Tiki to make an akuma attack last this long, was a question she would be asking when she got her hand on her brother. Marinette was about to run when she was picked up by the akuma.

Her brother described her expression like an annoyed kitten when she did finally get her hands on him at the bakery, and couldn’t look at her without dying from laughter. It was cute at first, and then it got really irritating.

“Would you look at that, I have a little host-” The akumatized victim has turned Marinette around while holding her _like an annoyed kitten_, Marinette had pulled her leg back and kicked the akumatized victim in the pelvic area; which made him drop Marinette, who was saved by her brother, and his akuma, a hat of all things.

The yo-yo around her waist that jerked her to safety was a new thing, along with the panicked looks of concern her brother had while turning her this way and that way to make sure she was alright. That the akumatized victim do anything to her, and also to ask why the hell she didn’t evacuate like the other citizens of Paris. “Uh, Coccinelle? Akuma de-evilizing?”

“Yes, **Coccinelle**,” Marinette said, in the tone of voice that could only be described as her sugar-coated sunshine special by Chloe. “Don’t you have a job to do right now?”

Her brother gave her a very pointed look, to which she raised her eyebrow. She knew he was going to lecture her the moment he could, but that moment wasn’t right now. Ever since she came out and told him that she knew he was the new hero of Paris, the boy has been even more paranoid with akumatized victims coming and kidnapping her for a several of reasons. So she made plans with a couple of her friends outside of school, a poorly timed akuma might have ruined those plans now. And she wanted to do anything than be home where Adrien Agreste was more than likely waiting for his Chinese lesson with her mother.

“So, um,” a voice said behind her. Marinette turned around, and Cat Noir was rubbing the back of his head with a flushed red face. “That was a pretty, beautiful really, kick you gave? Do you like football? It was just a really great kick.”

“Chat Noir,” Coccinelle came up behind Marinette and the talkative cat boy. Marinette was not impressed, this is what her brother has to work with… It was like working with Agreste! “Are you flirting with the civilian?”

_Not if he wants to live_, Marinette thought as she stood with Coccinelle glaring down at the Agreste boy. Marinette could count on one hand the number of times that boys, who were friends with her brother, tried to confess that they liked her. Her brother has had very interesting reactions in the past from anger to panic to downright denial, but protectiveness was something that was avoided. Generally, because Marinette did not approve of someone else fighting her battles, and partially because Mikael would become bashful once he’s called out on it.

If this were an anime, Cat Noir would be sweat dropping. And if it were any other time, Chat Noir would have noted that the two looked like they could be twins! Currently, though, he had to calm his partner and the pretty Chinese-French girl down before he loses eight lives. And he needed to do it quickly, he was supposed to be at the Bakery for Chinese lessons with Mrs. Dupain-Cheng and Marinette. It was the wrong moment to think of the pretty Chinese-French girl that was in front of him. "Chat Noir!"

Whoops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join the Miraculous Ladybug discord! Click [ here](https://discord.gg/CTszr7E) to join the server!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette helps her parents out at the movie premiere and makes a new friend... Somehow thanks to Adrien... Not that she's going to be thanking him anytime soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is like... three lines of Japanese in this e.e I put what is meant to be said in brackets. No, Marinette doesn't violently attack the akuma (she might in the next one though... According to the episodes, the akuma after Animaestro is Bakerix, so possibility)

Marinette was having a staring contest with a Thomas Astruc while carrying a platter of red and black macaroons. Her brother was currently around as Coccinelle, after he played off having a bad headache this morning. So, Marinette was left to help out her parents at the movie premiere; where the director had made her day by making Coccinelle into a girl. The look on Mikael’s face under his spotted mask would be fuel to fight by any attempted akuma attacks.

Skillfully avoiding an annoyed Chloe and Agreste, Kwami knows that she has had enough of Agreste this week; Marinette made her way over to Monsieur Astruc, “Macaroon, Monsieur Astruc?”

The man looked like Marinette had hung the moon. Before he could reach over and grab a blue macaroon, Marinette warned him, “I would stick with the red and black colored macaroons, sir. The blue ones have almonds in them. And, can I just say, that I’m a huge fan.”

He nods, his eyes still shining as he grabs a couple of red raspberries and black dark chocolate macaroons. Marinette nodded her head before returning to serving the guests while avoiding Chloe, who looked like she was going to throw a fit any moment, and Agreste with his father’s assistant following him around with a tablet. She was not in the mood to deal with either of them, “There’s my favorite little lady!”

Marinette’s face lit up, “Uncle Jagged!”

Maybe coming to the movie premiere wasn’t a bad thing.

* * *

She was wrong. It was a bad thing. A very, very bad thing. Marinette pulled another child under the roundtable with her. There was a 2-D dragon character outside, and it was hitting the building that the movie premiere was in; Marinette pulled the Japanese girl she saw with Agreste under the table when she passed. A hand was thrust into her face, Marinette and the three children all blinked, there was an exaggerated and awkward smile attached to the hand, “Tsurugi Kagami.”

Marinette tilted her head, she gave a small smile before reaching for the hand, “Dupain-Cheng Marinette. Watashi no tomodachi ni Miling to yoba remasu, Tsurugi-san.”[But my friends call me Miling]

“Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?” [You speak Japanese?]

“Chotto.” [A little] Tsurugi Kagami nodded her head, and became shy when she asked if Marinette was giving her permission to call her Miling. Marinette smiled and nodded her head.

“Then you are to call me Kagami.”

“Alright, Kagami-chan,” watching the awkward smile Kagami had given Marinette just a moment ago become more natural almost made up for the fact that there was a 2-D dragon attacking Paris outside. A large piece of the ceiling hit the table, making Marinette draw the children in closer to her and Kagami. She swore she was going to give her gege a very detailed of what was happening when this was over, just to watch him panic.

He had better take care to make sure he pays all the attention in all the fights from now on if only to finish them as quickly as possible because she would do this for every fight that she got caught up in. Marinette had all the faith in the world of her brother being able to put Paris back the way that Paris stood before akumas were released. It did not mean that she appreciated the way that he and Chat Noir seemed to not understand the panic the citizens went through during the attacks.

Somehow.

Someway.

Marinette was putting the blame on Adrien Agreste. She just knew it was somehow his fault that she was stuck here until the akuma was purified. Marinette smiled at the children, who were clinging to her like monkeys. She wasn’t sure if the tears were real or if they were just crocodile tears, as she has babysat Manon during an attack before; that girl will do anything to get her hands on Marinette’s reject piles of dress-up clothes. Marinette cooed and shushed the children gently as possible, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, Coccinelle will have this battle wrapped up soon, alright? Don’t be scared, it’ll be all over soon. And then we’ll go and watch the movie, okay? Shh, it’s okay. It’ll be all over soon.”

Or her gege and his little pet kitten was going to get their ears boxed by her, and she would not be regretting it at all. The only saving grace was that she was able to make a new friend today. It wasn't enough to save her brother, but it was such a bad day. Another piece of the building fell onto the table, startling everyone.

She supposed that she had Agreste to thank for the new friend, even if she still thinks he's to blame for the akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join the Miraculous Ladybug discord! Click [here](https://discord.gg/CTszr7E) to join the server!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette believes her brother is stupid silly, she gives in to her violent urges for her own safety, and Adrien Agreste's brand of stupid is to blame.

When Marinette left for her grandpapa’s house this morning, she just wanted to extend the invitation to her father’s party and maybe bake a couple of loaves of bread. She did not expect her brother to forget that she knew their grandpapa and sneak into his bakery, pretending to be a delivery boy of all things.

For someone that is as smart as her gege, he sure is stupid silly sometimes.

Marinette made a mental note to herself as she dodged her akumatized grandpapa, to sucker punch Hawkmoth in the balls when she had the chance. It wasn’t even for akumatizing her grandfather, the baby, the pigeon man, or even the director! Today was an Agreste free day, which meant that she could be at home right now enjoying the comforts of her home. Instead, her brother forgot the invitation to give her their grandpapa. Instead of telling the man who he was, the boy lied to him.

After the whole mess with Rossi, one would think that her brother would just be as blunt as Kagami. A hand reached out and grabbed Marinette, pulling her into an alleyway; and she thanked every Kwami in existence for her reaction time. Elbowing the gut of her attacker, she spun around and uppercut punched them before delivering a spinning back kick.

Only to find out that it was Chat Noir, who had pulled her into the alleyway and not opportunist rapist. Marinette thought it over, while Chat Noir was groaning in pain. “And, just, **what** exactly did you think you were doing?”

“Pulling you to safety?”

“From what?” Chat Noir gave the girl a pointed look while gesturing to her grandpapa.

“Nonsense, grandpapa is irritated with gege for lying to him. Annoyed with papa that he didn’t come and invite him over to his birthday himself, let alone ever telling him that he had twin grandchildren. Grandpapa is very traditional, but he’s willing to make an effort,” Marinette defended her family with a passion. Chat Noir started to blush and daydream in front of the girl, who started to narrow her eyes at the boy with cat ears. Marinette growled lowly, “Or are you saying that my grandpapa would purposefully put his only granddaughter in danger, Chat Noir?”

With the dangerous growl of a teenage girl, Chat Noir jumped out of his daydream stammering and stuttering to get out any words that might appease the girl. He had his hands up walking away from her when he heard the shout of his partner Coccinelle, “Chat Noir! Get over here and stop flirting with that civilian!”

“I’m not flirting!” He immediately responded, face more red than his partner’s suit. He stammered when he turned around and met with Marinette’s unimpressed face, “I-well-I mean unless you like the flirting? Cause, I’m the coolest cat in town! There ain’t no cat-like Chat Noir?”

Chat Noir watched Marinette’s face go from unimpressed to annoyed with an eyebrow twitching as she ground her teeth together, probably to keep from yelling at him. He noticed that she would start yelling at people when she was at the annoyed with twitching eyebrow and grinding teeth. Her accent in Chinese was awe-inspiring, she had no accent at all! She was so talented, “Go help Coccinelle get my grandpapa back to normal before I give into my violent urges to skin you like the roadkill you’re asking to become!”

Personally, Chat Noir thought her eyes sparkled like sapphires when she was angry. It wasn’t her prettiest face. But she would actual talk (read yell and lecture) him when she was like this. “Chat Noir! I could really use your help right now!”

Marinette was tempted to punch the boy with cat ears again, apparently when she punched him the first time it knocked the only active brain cell he had out of focus. Marinette looked over at her grandpapa and her brother, she smacked the cat boy, “Akuma. Now.”

“Oh, right!” Chat Noir said before bouncing away. It was a sign, Marinette decided.

A sign that she could blame this on Adrien Agreste. His stupidity had infected other Parisians, and now she had to deal with it even on days she didn’t have to deal with Agreste. Her brother had said that Chat Noir had a soft spot for Agreste, going as far as to hide him away during akuma attack apparently.

Marinette just wanted to get her father and grandpapa to talk to each other today. She made them matching father-son-grandson aprons, so mama could tease them. Then, they would have cake, because the chocolate raspberry cake was the only way they would celebrate papa’s birthday, it was his favorite after all. Marinette would finish a couple of orders, and turn in for an early night.

But, of course, Agreste’s brand of stupidity just had to infect other Parisians. She put the full blame on the boy that she disliked the most in her brother’s class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join the Miraculous Ladybug discord! Click [here](https://discord.gg/CTszr7E) to join the server!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little explanation on how Marinette already knows her grandfather (it's really short)

“Miling?” Mikael called his sister. Marinette looked up, her cheeks were full as they were having chocolate raspberry cake. Mentally, because, well, he likes being alive, Mikael saw a chipmunk with cheeks full of nuts instead of his sister. And he was never going to tell his sister that. Ever. “Uh, how do you know grandpapa?”

“You were there,” was all the girl said before returning to her cake. Mikael blinked. He was there? There, where? What? A very pointed look from their mother made the girl groan before turning back to her brother. “Remember the field trip in college with your class and my old class to the Abbey?”

Mikael thought back and cringes. There was the one time that their school went on a field trip without Chloe’s father sending a couple of police to accompany them. It was the middle of the day when they were getting lunch when two men tried to kidnap a couple of the girls who were furthest away from the teachers and parent volunteers; Marinette was one of those girls. Out of nowhere, an old man came out of a bakery swinging his baking peel around like a madman. Somehow hitting the two men so hard that they just dropped. “Yeah… that was a bad day.”

Marinette sighed, shaking her head. “That old man that saved me and Aurore was grandpapa.”

It took a minute for Mikael to process what Marinette just said because he swore she just said that the crazy old man who saved his sister’s life that day was their grandfather. Mikael turned to his mother, who nodded her head and then to his father, who was staring at grandfather in shock. It turns out that he wasn’t daydreaming, it has happened from time to time, and that Marinette did say that their grandfather had saved her from being kidnapped that day. “But…”

“Madame Vidal was thanking grandpapa once everyone had calmed down, and grandpapa said that he was just doing what people would have done in his day and that ‘Dupains never back down from a challenge’,” she explained. Grandpapa started to chuckle.

“And she said, ‘but papa backs down from mama all the time and he’s a Dupain’,” he said between chuckles. Marinette’s cheeks tinted a little bit pink, but she had turned around and was happily eating the chocolate raspberry cake again. It was a silent dismissal, he could almost hear her whining to leave her alone to eat cake. “Tiny little thing stood there, while the other girl was still crying, Marinette stood there as if nothing had happened. She wanted to know more about Dupains than to be comforted. Of course, Mikael was clinging to her like a barnacle. Then, she keeps asking me questions, like your mama does forgetting all sorts of manners before she stops and looks me straight in the eye, and says ‘I’m Marinette Miling Dupain-Cheng’ before asking me even more questions.”

“Sounds like my little baguettes,” Tom boasted, proud of his children and happy that he has his father in his life again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to join the Miraculous Ladybug discord! Click [here](https://discord.gg/CTszr7E) to join the server!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Silencer part one. We find out that Marinette can sing and dance, she has an ex-boyfriend, and Mikael gets in a very sticky situation...
> 
> Also, I do not own any lyrics that you may see in this work. I'm a writer of fiction, not a writer of songs. They do not belong to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll Results!!  
First, I asked if you guys wanted to see the Quantic Kids in the work, and **76%** of the voters said "Yes!" So, soon and very soon, you'll be seeing more of the Quantic Kids in the work take on a more active role. (20% of the voters wanted them in the background like Claude has been so far, and 4% said no).  
Second, I asked if you guys wanted Marinette to get a miraculous and **91%** of you said "Yes!" (9% apparently thought she was badass enough with the magical transformation). That being said...  
Third, I then asked what you thought her miraculous should be and **35%** of you said "Tiger!" And, I'm proud to announce that Roarr will be featured in the future with Marinette transforming under the name of Azrael (29% said dragon, 18% said fox [and wouldn't that piss off Lila and Ayla], and 17% said to take away the miraculous from Adrien).  
The fourth and final poll, was focused on Marinette's love interest. There were six options to choose from (Adrien, Ali, Allan, Claude, Felix, and Luka). Sadly, Allan got less than 1% of the votes. Claude and Ali received about 1%. Luka received 18% (don't worry, I wont leave the boy without someone to give him some love). Interesting enough, Adrien and Felix tied at **40%** of the votes.

Mikael and Marinette stared down Nino. He had rushed over after hanging up on Mikael, who was talking to Claude and Allan about the band performing in a televised contest. The bakery was a bit busier than normal though, Marinette was planning on helping and Mikael knew his parents would appreciate the help. Mikael had not realized that Nino had hung up until he showed up at the bakery. “Well, I just… I haven’t heard you play anything in forever, dude. So I thought, I would help out with the parentals. You and Marinette should go with your band, okay? It’s televised so we’ll see you play.”

“Who are you and where the hell have you been?” Marinette demanded, earning a smack from Mikael. He ignored her complaining that of abuse. Mikael searched Nino for any sort of deception or a sign that he was playing a trick. “What? It’s true, gege.”

“This isn’t a game, Nino,” Mikael said, as serious as he could. It was one thing to bail on him, Mikael did not have it in his heart to forgive someone for bailing on his parents. “If this is some sort of ploy by Lila, you should just leave.”

“It’s not!” Nino shouted, before cowering. He turned to Sabine, pleading, “Please Auntie Sabine! I want to help. Let me help instead of Marinette and Mikael.”

Sabine looked to her children who were still staring at Nino, studying him to find out his true intentions, then back to Nino. “Auntie, let me be the friend I was supposed to be.”

She sighed, drawing the attention of her children to her. “You’ll be with Tom in the kitchen. You know the drill, apron on, cell phone on the charger in the front, hands washed. And, Nino, does your mother know that you’re here?”

It was harder to play a bad prank like this on someone as sweet as Tom. At least if he was in the back, he’ll be too busy to try and sneak away.

* * *

With Nino taking their place at the bakery, under Sabine and Tom’s watchful eyes, Mikael and Marinette were able to join Mikael’s band. The Quantic Kids was the name of their small group. It was the masterful baby of music, acting, and the Dupain-Cheng twin’s little touch of fashion and graphic design. It was just a fun project that keeps seven friends in touch with each other.

Apparently, Claude had entered them into a televised contest, without telling anyone because he thought that their band was not going to be picked. It was so like Claude to do such a thing that no one was really mad at the boy, they were annoyed that they were told at the last minute about the contest. It seemed like everyone was shifting around their schedules to try and make it.

Mikael was just overjoyed, though. Everyone had been so busy lately, and he didn’t want to pressure anyone to meet up for practice because he was feeling lonely and isolated by his classmates. “What do you mean you lost your voice?!”

Mikael blinked at Claude’s declaration. Who lost their voice? He looked over and saw Marinette standing next to Felix as they both argued about something, Allan shaking his head in amusement as Allegra tried to strangle Claude; didn’t Allegra have that music competition at their school? “What’s wrong?”

“Allegra-Lost-Voice,” Claude somehow was able to say while Allegra was choking him. “Felix-Talk-Nette!”

Allan motioned over Mikael as he held up their entry form. “Claude had signed us up as a dual vocalist group, but Allegra just finished the Concordia for the vocal section yesterday and her voice hasn’t had enough time to recuperate. Felix wants Nette to sing in Allegra’s place because she helped Felix write the song.”

Meaning his sister sang the parts that Felix demanded because that was the only way he would write the duets for the band to play. If someone sang whichever part and Felix’s choice was usually always Marinette. Not that Marinette wanted to go on any stage and sing, she was under the distinct impression that no one would really care for it if she was the one singing compared to Allegra, who had a massive online following and dreams of being a professional vocalist.

His sister was so silly sometimes.

“Fine! I’ll do it! But you owe me, Felix Picard,” Marinette said, grabbing everyone’s attention while she poked Felix in the chest. “It won’t be something small either.”

Felix grabbed Marinette’s hand, in a grand gesture and to Mikael’s shock, brought the hand to his lips, before declaring, “As the lady demands.”

Marinette stole her hand away, much to Mikael’s relief, his sister was just too precious to be getting her hand kissed. Marinette turned and went straight to Allegra, gently pulling the girl’s hands away from Claude. Then, she turned to leave, smacking Claude in the back of the head. “Uh…”

“Marinette’s going to sing Allegra’s part in _Señorita_. We haven’t recorded it yet so Allegra’s voice isn’t associated with the song. Mikael, we’re going to need to change a few things in the chords and pitches from the usual,” Felix said, with his usual business-like tone of voice when he was dealing with last-minute changes to Quantic Kids. Between Claude, Allegra, and fashion disasters, Felix takes on the role of manager and handler of all chaos rather well.

“How the hell did you get Marinette to agree to sing?” Allan and Mikael asked at the same time. Felix just smirked at the two boys. They were all thankful and very scared at the same time.

* * *

“Next up, the Quantic Kids singing an original song, _Señorita_!” The stage darkened. It wasn’t until the music started playing that there was any movement on the stage. The one good thing about having Marinette sing with Claude was her ability to sing and dance at the same time. Claude is was just like acting, and acting with Marinette was always fun. The fact that they could react to each other so seamlessly, and they had one hour to create and stage-ready only the dance was also helpful.

_“I love it when you call me señorita, I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya,”_ Marinette’s voice rang out in the studio. Other groups looked on, especially Kitty Section as they never knew that the younger sister of Mikael was associated with Quantic Kids or that she could sing. Well, not all the members were surprised that she could sing, one member was just shocked that she was singing on stage as he remembered her saying that she didn’t feel comfortable singing in public. _“But every touch is ooh-la-la-la! Ooh, I should be running… Ooh you keep me coming for ya.”_

Claude took control of the stage, with Marinette dancing just out of his hands, _“Land in Miami; the air was hot from summer rain, sweat drippin' off me.  
Before I even knew her name, la-la-la, it felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah, no! Sapphire moonlight, we danced for hours in the sand. Tequila Sunrise, her body fit right in my hands, la-la-la! It felt like ooh-la-la-la, yeah!”_

Marinette and Claude mirrored their movements while singing the chorus of the song together, “_I love it when you call me señorita, I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la! It’s true la-la-la. I love it when you call me señorita. I wish it wasn’t so damn hard to leave ya, but every touch is is ooh-la-la-la! Ooh, I should be running… Ooh you keep me coming for ya.”_

“_Locked in the hotel, there’s just some things that never change. You say we’re just friends_.” Marinette started singing after a short dance break. “_But friend don’t know the way you taste, la-la-la.”_

_“La-la-la,” _Claude echoed after her. Marinette smirked at him before continuing on with the song and performance. Mentally keeping track of the choreography, the music, and the lyrics made it harder to act in the way that Claude wanted, but she was doing this as a payable favor from Felix. It was hard to get Felix to have to owe anyone in the group.

“_Cause you know it’s been a long time coming. Don’t ya let me fall, oh,_” she sang out before Claude and Marinette came together again.

_“Ooh, when your lips undress me, hooked on your tongue. Ooh, love your kiss is deadly, don’t stop! I love it when you call me señorita, I wish I could pretend I didn’t need ya. But every touch is ooh-la-la-la! It’s true la-la-la. I love it when you call me señorita. I wish it wasn’t so damn hard to leave ya, but every touch is is ooh-la-la-la! Ooh, I should be running… Ooh you keep me coming for ya.” _The duet dance a bit more to the rhythm of the music before they sang the outro, _“All along, I’ve been coming for ya [Cladue: for you]. And I hope it meant something to you (Marinette: Oh). Call my name, I’ll be coming for ya (Coming for you), coming for ya (coming for you). (For ya), for ya [Oh, she love it when I call]. For ya, ooh I should be runnin’… Ooh, you keep me coming for ya!”_

* * *

When Luka Couffaine woke up this morning, he didn’t think he was going to see his ex-girlfriend sing on a televised stage with one of her brother’s bandmates. When they were dating, he wanted her to shine and show off her talent instead of staying backstage to help with the wardrobe. Marinette said that she didn’t feel comfortable out in the spotlight. He respected that, ignoring how he wanted to tell her of the songs he wrote just for the two of them to sing together.

When Luka got to the studio where Kitty Section was competing against other bands, he didn’t expect to see the low life XY and his father with the same mask design that Luka and Kitty Section spent hours creating to fit the image of their band. The masks and their outfits, Luka wanted so desperately to get Marinette’s opinion on this color with that material.

They had started dating in the middle of the summer before Marinette started Lycee, Luka didn’t even know that she was Mikael’s younger twin sister. She had mentioned that her father and older brother were protective of her, so their relationship was more casual than he had come to want. Her song was so strong and steady, so clear to the world…

“If you do that,” Bob Roth growled while grabbing Luka’s sister’s arm pulling her back from marching over to the televised set. “I’ll tell them you’re the copycats not me. I’ve got all the music biz eating out of my hand. So, who do you think they’re gonna believe or a group of nobodies. You’ll never have a future in this business. You’ll never make another costume. And, there will be no more music for your buddies because as far as everyone’s concerned you’ll be the ripoff artists!”

Luka growled low as Quantic Kids received their applause and left the stage. This was not how he wanted to Marinette and him to meet after their platonic breakup. He gripped the masked that he ripped off the head of XY. The blonde solo artist turned and grabbed Marinette, ignoring his father and Juleka to flirt with the talented girl. His blood felt like it was boiling.

_“Silencer,”_ A voice whispered in his head. _“I am Hawkmoth. This man is the voice of evil. I’m giving you the power to silence him for good. All I ask of you in return are Coccinelle and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Do we have an agreement, Silencer?”_

“Luka?” Mikael asked he had seen the black butterfly fly over to the older boy while they were exiting the stage. He tried to get the boys attention, to help him fight off the akuma. Luka was a good guy, he didn’t deserve Hawkmoth whispering empty promises in his head. “Hey, Luka!”

Instead of responding to Mikael and possibly ending Hawkmoth, Luka’s eyes were fixated on Marinette who pushed away from the taller artist. Her band coming to her defense, circling around her like a protective group of bodyguards. He saw Marinette reach out of smack away Bob Roth’s hand from Juleka. “Just because you’re group got some attention from you shaking your ass like a stripper on the stage, doesn’t mean you’re a star. Got that, sweetheart?”

_“I’ll take your silence as a yes.”_

Black clouds engulfed Luka, Mikael yelped as he jumped back. Luka had succumbed to Hawkmoth’s empty promises and manipulation. The only good thing was that he knew where the akuma was located, he just needed to find a spot and transform. But by the time that Mikael had gotten his bearings, Luka has pushed two fingers to his lips. Mikael’s eyes widened and he watched with horror as a tiny little octopus figure floated out of his mouth and into the helmet Luka was wearing.

That… That’s not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The polls are over for now. Thank you for everyone who participated, it really helped me iron out a few things. I hope the next poll that comes up receives the same amount (if not more) attention as you all gave this one. 
> 
> Also, I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positve and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'll be sure to post the second part up as soon as I can! Until then, here are three recommendations from my subscription list! Something to do while waiting for part two, I guess? But really, these authors are _**amazing**_.  
Causemufins' [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016319/chapters/47394547).  
TheJadeAssassin's [Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778212/chapters/46820737).  
ozmav's [Damian Wayne and the Definitely NOT Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277704/chapters/53202574).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silencer, part 2
> 
> In which we see a little bit more into Marinette's past relationship, Marinette with the Ladybug Miraculous, and Chat Noir being... Chat Noir.
> 
> Also, I do not own any lyrics that you may see in this work. I'm a writer of fiction, not a writer of songs. They do not belong to me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school has started for me. I'm getting more shifts at work. I have a new book to edit and self-publish. And I'm in the process of making my own curriculum map with lesson plans as that's what I'm trying to be in real life...
> 
> It's just a warning that updates are going to be rarer? But I'm on discord (see endnotes for invite link), and always thinking of the next chapter (and the one following that).

Marinette was pulled by her brother before she could give that blonde a piece of her mind. How was it that Allegra, Felix, Aurore, and Chloe were the only blondes in her life that weren’t an immediate pain in her ass? Mikael opened the doors to a conference room and barricaded the doors. Marinette stared at her brother, waiting for him to transform.

But when her talkative-when-nervous brother hadn’t uttered a single sound, Marinette raised her eyebrows. Tracking him running around the room, pulling curtains in and surveying the room to make sure that no one could get in. Tikki had flown out of her brother’s jacket and flew over to her when it appeared her brother wasn’t going to make a move, or to even speak. “Mikael was tagged by Luka and lost his voice.”

Marinette’s eyes trailed over to her brother, quirking an eyebrow at his meek expression. If her brother couldn’t speak, then the dummy couldn’t transform. She felt that pinch of a headache coming when her brain processed the fact that Coccinelle couldn’t transform to fight the akuma and purify the akuma because the dummy went and got his voice stolen. There was nothing helping it.

She was going to regret this. 

She just knew that Cesaire was going to say something. Then the Rossi girl would say something. Then she would have to step in and do something. Her eye twitched, she already regretted this. Marinette felt like she should have just bribed someone to drop Rossi off of the Eiffel Tower, but noo. Her mother said she wasn’t allowed to kill the little cockroach. Marinette turned to Tikki, “Are you bound to gege or the miraculous?”

* * *

Marinette tried not to think of the fact that she was in a skin-tight suit, swinging around Paris after her ex-boyfriend. She nearly slammed into a building or two already, and the Parians wouldn’t stop taking _fucking_ pictures. Marinette was already irritated, not the kind that could lead to rage or terror. The kind that was ready to smash something like the Hulk, it hasn’t even been twenty minutes and it seems like everyone in Paris wants to ask her questions instead of staying out of the way so she could put some sense back into Luka and give the Ladybug Miraculous to her brother.

She heard a growl behind her, “Who the hell are you?”

Marinette turned around to see Chat Noir posed to fight her. Normally, she was all for making the boy behind the mask feel stupid. Normally, she would entertain someone before she tore them down. That was normally. Normally did not have Marinette in a skin-tight suit with only a yo-yo and cat boy to help her.

“Instead of growling at me, Nibbles,” Marinette said with the flat tone that made smart people pay attention. The keyword was smart, and from what Marinette has witnessed from footages combined with what her gege had said about Chat Noir at times; she wasn’t sure this cat was the smartest street cat he claimed to be. “Why don’t you help me get the akumatized victim, so he can release the voices he stole?”

“Where’s Cocconielle?” Again, why was it that the only blondes in her life that didn’t give her headaches were Allegre, Felix, Chloe, and Aurore? Really, was it so hard to have just more people not give her massive headaches?

“Kwami.” She said, which stopped Chat Noir in his tracks, “Tikki. Plagg. Norro. The Guardian. Should I continue with words that only Miraculous Holders should know of? Or are you finally ready to get to work?”

Chat Noir was about to give her the mother of all lectures about her conduct while in Cocconielle’s suit when Marinette pulled him to the side of the chimney. Luka has jumped and started running back to the TV studio. It took everything in Marinette not to throw something at the back of her ex-boyfriend’s head. Did the boy really have to just impulsively run around like- Marinette spun around, ignoring Chat Noir yelling, “What the hell is your problem?”

“Why did he go into city hall, only to run back to the TV studio?” Marinette knew Luka wasn’t as laid back and chill as he wanted people to think he was. The boy knew how to strategize and often when they were dating, Marinette learned the boy was always thinking four or five steps ahead. Just what was she missing though?

Marinette shot off after Luka with Chat Noir tailing behind her. There had to be a reason why Luka would run to city hall and not after Bob Roth. The guy was a piece of filth, but he was slippery as an eel. Like most politi- It had just hit Marinette why Luka would go to city hall. Luka stole voices, he was going to use the voices to manipulate Bob Roth because he and his dipshit son were the scum of the earth. “Seriously! Are you paying any attention to what I’m saying?”

“Honestly, no. Because the akuma has the voice of the mayor right now, and I really don’t want to see him keep that voice. Or any other voice he has stolen,” Marinette growled. Why did the Ladybug Miraculous not give her wings? Wings would be so much more helpful than a yo-yo.

She hated running.

Marinette jumped, lurched her body, and flung the yo-yo to latch onto anything before she flung herself to the roof of the TV studio. She was about to open the door to the roof access when Chat Noir slammed it shut. Her breath stuttered to keep in the curses and the string of Chinese phrases her mother was never allowed to hear her say in any kind of company. “You’re going to answer my questions.”

“There’s a fucking akumatized victim running around, Nibbles. I swear, Cat Miraculous or not, I will end you if you keep up this ‘me me’ act. It might work with Cocconielle,” Marinette drew herself to her full height, and barely reached the boy’s shoulder. That fact just made her more irritated. “Look, I know the victim. I know his temper and just what makes him blind to logic and reason.”

“And the Miraculous?”

“Do I look like the type to enjoy having idiotic, male sheeple oogle at my rear end while swinging around Paris in a skin tight suit? Your precious Cocconielle was one of the victims whose voices were stolen. Tikki was the one who approached me to help out because the akumatized victim didn’t bother to touch my voice. So this is how it’s going to go down, Nibbles, and Kwami save you if you refuse to help.”

She was just so done with this bullshit.

* * *

By the time that Luka had dragged Bob Roth into the live set, Marinette had Chat Noir ready with the only footage that she knew would grab Luka’s attention. When the two had closed the doors behind them, Marinette put her plan into action. Cutting the lights of the set was the cue for Chat Noir to play the footage. Marinette’s voice echoed on the set, _“I’m so tired of pretending, where’s my happy ending?”_

The wall of TVs came to life and there was a video of Marinette, in the only recorded footage of her performing a song. It was a project that Felix had, one that Marinette had been tricked into performing, for a class that he shared with Luka. It was the first time Luka saw her. _“I followed all the rules. I drew inside the lines. I never asked for anything that wasn't mine. I waited patiently for my time, but when it finally came; He called her name. And now I feel this overwhelming pain, I mean it's in my veins, I mean it's in my brain! My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train. I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame… I know exactly who to blame.”_

Luka had told her, once they were a couple months into dating that he didn’t really like how Felix’s song had corrupted her image. In actuality, it made him really mad that Felix thought the song would fit Marinette. She merely laughed at it and ignored the warning sign that his words rang in her head. For three years of middle school, Marinette had the teacher that everyone wanted as her homeroom teacher. At first, Marinette didn’t know how to feel about it. Mikael was in a different class, Kim was in a different class, and even Nino was in a different class. She was alone without one of her “brothers” in a class.

Her teacher immediately picked Marinette out as one of her favorite students and was constantly using her behavior and mannerism as a standard of all her students. Marinette had confided to her mother that it felt like she wasn’t allowed to express any negativity out in a positive and constructive manner because her homeroom teacher put her on such a high pedestal. _“I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen, and there's no in between. ‘Cause if I can't have that, then I would be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder, where the angels used to be; and he's calling me the queen.”_

Then when the pressure was too much, Marinette would be the one that was scolded and her flaws pointed out to the entire class. It was like the teacher only saw her as a tool to be used to right the wrongs of the other students, and never bothered to see that one of her students was hurting because of it.

With Luka distracted, Marinette dragged Bob Roth over to a corner. She silenced him with a glare, not knowing that her bluebell colored eyes glowed in the dark, with her body glowing from the video image. _“Being nice was my pastime, but I've been hurt for the last time. And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me; the anger burns my skin, third-degree. Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea. There's nobody getting close to me. They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen. Your nightmare's my dream. Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes.”_

“Keep your mouth shut, and don’t move a muscle. Or I swear to whatever God is listening,” Marinette growled lowly. Trying not to catch Luka’s attention while he was distracted and getting angrier with what he was watching. Marinette thought it was a good idea that Luka didn’t know that she helped Felix write the damn song because of how pissed off with the world she was in college. “Just stay here and don’t draw attention to yourself.”

_“I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen, and there's no in between. ‘Cause if I can't have that, then I would be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder, where the angels used to be; and he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me). The queen of mean (calling me, calling me). The queen of mean (calling me, calling me),” _Marinette snuck over to the distracted boy, hoping that he wouldn’t notice her. Unfortunately for her, Luka did notice that Bob Roth wasn’t beside him, and spotted her. Marinette dodged her quick attacks, eyes focused and determined. Marinette was pretty active in terms of dancing and moving around quickly, with the help of the Ladybug Miraculous and Tikki’s intuition; she was more than able to keep up with Luka.

_“Something's pulling me. It's so magnetic. My body is moving, unsure where I'm headed. All of my senses have left me defenseless. This darkness around me is promising vengeance. The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive. There's nothing to lose when you're lonely and friendless. So, my only interest is showing this princess that I am the queen, and my reign will be endless (endless)!”_

Marinette dove under Luka after taking a kick to her side, she rolled away just as Chat Noir came out of nowhere and blocked the older boy’s attempt to come after her. “Didn’t anyone very teach you that’s not how you treat a lady? Get it, ‘cause she’s Ladybug?”

Just when she thought he actually pulled his head out of his ass, Chat Noir had to make a joke in the middle of a fight. Did he think this was a fucking game or something? “Not the time.”

“You’re the one who started with the nicknames, you know.” Chat Noir was pushed back when he became distracted to look back at her, and Marinette was tempted to throw him off the Eiffel. Maybe she should just make a list of people to throw off the Tower and just wait for Akumas to show up and then extract her plan, because that was becoming a very possible situation.

_“I want what I deserve. I want to rule the world. Sit back and watch them learn; it's finally my turn. ”_ Marinette decided it was time to do something very stupid. She flung herself up into the air before forming a fist and punching the helmet that was once the mask where the akuma was hiding. It shattered when Marinette’s feet touched the ground, with Luka lying on the ground unconscious. She stood up, watching for the akuma as she palmed the yo-yo, _“I never thought of myself as mean. I always thought that I'd be the queen, and there's no in between. ‘Cause if I can't have that, then I would be the leader of the dark and the bad. Now there's a devil on my shoulder, where the angels used to be; and he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me). The queen of mean (calling me, calling me). The queen of mean (calling me, calling me).”_

She spilt the yo-yo open, like she had watched her brother do a hundred or so times now. Bouncing the yo-yo down before capturing the akuma to purify it. It was finally over, and the stupid akuma was purified. Once released, she whispered to the white butterfly, “We’ll get you soon, Norro. Hang in there.”

_“I want what I deserve!”_ Marinette threw the yo-yo up in the air, calling out the charm to release the butterflies that restored the damage before she sprinted away during the distracting swarms of ladybugs. There was no way she was going to stick around and deal with Chat Noir. She wanted out of this suit, and a long soaking bath where she could forget college and of sheeple who were undeserving of her time and her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next update, here are three recommendations from my subscription list! Something to do while waiting for me to get my butt into gear, I guess? But really, these authors are **amazing**.  
indefinitely's [Strong Woman Marinette Dupain-Cheng](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337536/chapters/46001524)  
FeliciaBelle's [Curse of Culpa Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388709)  
GodOfWolves' [ Once Bitten, Twice Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306431/chapters/48140335)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oblivio Chapter.. Or well, a recording Oblivio-Adrien recorded for Post-Oblivio-Adrien to hear. 
> 
> In which Adrien gets a very stern lecture from.. Adrien?

“**You**,” Adrien flinched back. There was a lot of pure rage in his voice on the screen. Plagg looked over to him, floating over after he got no reaction. Adrien had found a video on his phone that he didn’t remember recording, and instead of just deleting it, he curiously pressed on it to play. The timestamped stated it was during the last akuma attack. Adrien was hoping it was an explanation of why his pictures and videos of Marinette had been erased and permanently clears from his phone. “I can’t believe you. Of all the stupid, inconsiderate, selfish, self-fulfilling, dumbass shit to do; T**his. Was. Not. On. That. List.**”

Plagg stuffed the cheese in his mouth. There was silence as Adrien watched himself on a video he did not remember recording, just glare at him through the screen. Plagg told the kid that it wasn’t really right for him to have pictures of the girl without her permission, and if her temper says anything, she wasn’t going to be very forgiving of him when she finds out. “If it were possible, I would sucker punch you. And if you flinch or dodge or block it, I would get Marinette to sucker punch you. And she punches hard, gave us time to run away from the akuma. She didn’t even flinch, but that’s beside the point of the matter. You… You better find some headphones or something because I will be having words with you right now.

“_**How dare you!**_” Adrien immediately went to turn the volume of the video down, the growl of his voice echoed in his head. He did not need Natalie or any of the staff to come in and hear this. Apparently, he’s done something offensive enough to have his Oblivio-self wanting to sucker punch him. “And yes, I’m saying you and not us or we or anything like that! There is no way that I would ever want to be associated with that kind of behavior. So, I will address you in the most disrespectful and offensive way possible I can… You just make me so mad!

“How ashamed our family must be of us. Marinette is a sweet darling person and you’re just stalking her and taking creepy pictures of her and recording her all without her permission. I’ve deleted all the pictures of her by the way. And the videos.” The Adrien on the screen was still glaring at him, and it honestly hurt a little. The Oblivio-self is the purest reaction of the person, according to what he could understand from the very confusing LadyBlog post.

Well, that explained who deleted the pictures and videos, Adrien slumped. He just got nervous around the confident girl, his tongue always feels so heavy and he somehow his filter between his mouth and brain never really worked. As Adrien or as Chat Noir, and she always somehow maintains her cool image.

“I don’t care if I can’t remember who I am right now. Marinette wasn’t hit by the akuma because her brother had pushed her out of the way and locked her in a room, but she remembers everything just fine. And told me that she never gave you permission to take any pictures of her. Do you know how violated she felt?” Plagg snickered at Adrien’s pathetic whimper. He told the kid she wasn’t going to like it. “Probably, not, asshole. If you like her, just tell her that you like her instead of being a creepy weirdo who takes pictures of his classmate’s sister without her permission.

“And what’s this I heard about you telling other people that little white lies don’t hurt people?! What do you think they’re going to feel when they find out they were lied to? When they go on living their lives believing those lies were the truth? And what about your classmate, Mikael? _How could you just tell someone else how to act!_ Don’t you know how stifling it feels to be told how to react to something that hurts? Like you’re not human enough to show emotions, so you have to play to someone else’s tune?”

There was a moment where the Oblivio-Adrien was talking to someone off-screen. Adrien never thought people were going to get hurt. It’s just, little white lies were how he was getting out to be Chat Noir. It was how he was able to go to school on the first day. It was how he had survived living in a house with an absentee father, who only cared about trying to keep whatever image of the family was before his mom disappeared.

The video cut off, but Adrien didn’t move from his desk for a while. He was thinking over his past actions, what Mikael and Marinette have been telling everyone, and how much Lila’s lies have hurt Mikael. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt, Adrien brought his palms up to rub his eyes. He just didn’t want Coccinelle and Chat Noir to have to fight Volpina again.

Plagg patted the blonde hair of his chosen and sighed. He honestly didn’t know how to feel about Adrien finally understanding his poor choice of actions when it came to Tikki’s bug, bugs? The only part that was important to Plagg was what Adrien was going to do now that he understands… And to get more camembert because being comforting took a lot of effort and he was hungry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [ here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until the next update, here are three recommendations from my subscription list! Something to do while waiting for me to get my butt into gear, I guess? But really, these authors are amazing.  
imthepunchlord's [ Leave for Mendeleiv](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900039/chapters/42257252)  
Child_of_the_Fae's [ Nymph and the corrupted Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534191/chapters/21558824)  
PlanetOblivion's [ more than survive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359693)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which. . . Nino, Kim, and Mikael find out that Marinette had dated Luka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Totally accidentally posted this chapter originally in the wrong work XD

“Kim! What the hell?!” Kim ignored his god-sister, basically his little sister, as he dragged her to her home. His grip on her wrist was never tight enough to cause a bruise, but it was tight enough to make sure the university attending adult male would not be getting any attention from her. Marinette was the type of person to see to a guy’s first aid after being sucker-punched in the face. “Kim, let me go.”

“Bi zui, Miling,” Kim growled out. He nodded to an amused Auntie Sabine before pushing Marinette up to the Dupain-Cheng’s home. As he muscled her up the stairs, he fished out his phone and sent a text message to Nino and Mikael to get their asses over to Marinette’s room because this creepy uni student, who might be Juleka’s older brother, was making Marinette go tense and coiled uptight in front of the school. (Chinese: shut up/shut your mouth)

Marinette growled when he pushed her onto the Dupain-Cheng’s living room couch. Kim bared his teeth right back at her, Mikael and Nino might roll over and play by Marinette’s directions; but Kim only did that when it was obvious her temper was speaking. He learned exactly when to fight with Marinette and when to be a submissively little bitch, for a couple of reasons; one, the parents always side with Marinette, and two, when Marinette hits you, she makes sure you hurt. Three, she knows when to bring up shit you thought you hide from everyone at the worst time during family dinners. Like a Chinese literature exam that you bombed. “Ni suan shenme dongxi!” (Chinese: Who the hell do you think you are!)

“Nin de qi di.” Marinette scoffs, turning her head to the side and dutifully ignoring him. Kim rolled his eyes at her childishness. So he was a dick to Mikael for not listening to his side of the story and for siding with the foreigner; it didn’t mean that he was going to just turn the other way and walk while some creeper, who is going to a University and has no business in even talking to his little sister who was only a second year in lycee, makes her feel like she needs to be defensive. (Chinese: Your godbrother.)

The doors slam open with Nino and Mikael rushing inside, both speaking at the same time. Marinette glared at Kim when she put together that he texted her brother and Nino. Kim would have smirked in triumph, if he could get the two to stop throwing words at him, at the same damn time. “DUDES, SHUT UP!”

“Miling,” Mikael said, before tackling his sister into a hug. “Are you okay? Kim said a creeper tried to kidnap you outside of the school-”

“What?! No, I didn’t! I said that a creeper was making her feel like she needed to defend herself!”

“And that he was a university student! And that he had his hands all over you. He was going to kidnap you forever and have his wicked ways with you, then you would have had to stay because of the children, and then, I would never get to see you again,” Mikael leaned back and studied his sister for any bruises or hand imprints. Kim smacked his forehead and remembered how dramatic Mikael could be.

“What exactly happened, Kim?” Nino said calmly. Kim turned to the only other sane person in the room, to see his just as dramatic as Mikael. The normally laidback music-obsessed boy was cracking his knuckles as if he was two centimeters to asking for a description of the university male to finish the job that Kim had started.

“He sucker-punched Luka in the face before dragging me home,” Marinette said, pushing her older brother away from her. Mikael fell to the floor.

“Kitty Section guitarist?” Mikael asked before turning to Kim, he fished out his phone to pull up a picture of the Quantic Kids with Kitty Section. Kim nodded his head when Mikael zoomed in on the guitarist.

Nino glanced over at the phone before turning to Marinette, “Isn’t Juleka’s older brother?”

“Yup,” Mikael said, nodding from the corner of Nino’s eye. Kim was more relaxed now that Nino had stopped popping his knuckles like some low-level mafia muscle. Nino’s eyes narrowed as he tried to remember all the relevant information about the older boy.

“He’s like three years older than us?”

“Yea, just about,” Mikael turned to his sister, Marinette, on the other hand, was cool as a cucumber while her brother, her god-brother, and her brother’s childhood friend all stared her down. “How did you two even meet? Was it at one of Quantic Kids’ gigs or competition? Wait, Felix let you out of his sight long enough for you to socialize and make buddy-buddy with our enemies? Was he taking advantage of you?”

“Why must everything with you be an East-Asian drama troupe?” Marinette asked.

“Answer the question!”

“I’ve known him since my third year of college. We met after Felix’s beginning of the year project where I sang a song he wrote for a music video. He asked me out, we dated a bit, we broke up, end of story.”

“You _what_?”

“Dated him, for most of my third year of college.”

“How the hell did none of us notice?” Nino asked Kim, who merely shrugged. Marinette didn’t seem like the kind of person who would actively hide the fact that she was in a relationship. Did they seriously not see that their sister figure was dating a third year in lycee while she was in college?

Mikael, on the other hand, had a very different response. Like it was perfectly normal for him not to know that his only twin sister would hide a relationship from him. “But. . . _why_?”

His question was answered with silence and two facepalms. Kim dragged his hand down his face, trying to think of a way to explain it to his sister-con god-brother why she would date someone. “Dude, she touched his face. With her face. Because she thought he was pretty. That’s why they dated.”

“Oh. . .” Mikael turned to his sister, searching for something in her eyes, “Miling? Why did you break up then? Luka’s still pretty.”

Marinette’s body tensed. She turned her head to the side and stubbornly clammed up. It was hard enough to talk with her mother about breaking up with Luka before they actually broke up; she wasn’t about to talk about it with her protective brother squad who looked ready to pummel the guy without knowing the whole story.

“What’s done is done, gege.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
Miraculous_Max (Maixilian_Alexander)'s [Marry That Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772099)  
LoverLance's [ I can't remember to forget you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303377)  
Krispo's [ Operation secret garden - secret weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651808)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Marinette gets a Miraculous. Roaar is introduced. Chat Noir starts off their teamwork on the wrong foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this part of the story is at a close. I wanted to (a) give Marinette the Tiger Miraculous, (b) redeem Nino a little bit, and (c) introduce background relationships that Marinette has.  
For clarification: 
> 
> This part of the covered Season 3 Episodes 4 (Animaestro), 5 (Bakerix), 6 (Silencer), and 7 (Oblivio). The next part will resume with episode 8 (Stormy Weather 2) and possible the rest of Season 3. 
> 
> Lila Rossi is still in France at this time (kind of need her around cause I promised that Marinette would get her in trouble [so much more trouble]). However, she is living with her very strict Catholic Italian grandmother who is not happy to be called away from her home because her granddaughter is being sued in multiple cases (she blames her daughter for her bad parenting skills [will go into this in a chapter in the next part]).
> 
> Rena Rouge and Carapace are officially retired as of this chapter (Mikael is taking his sister's word to heart from the first part of this series). Part because I really think Ayla needs to be akumatized over how bad of a friend she is (I just read a work on this concept) and part because I think Nino needs to redeem himself because the Miraculous Holders are supposed to be who the Ladybug Miraculous trusts with their life in the heat of battle as well as their life outside of it. Comment on who you think should wield the Fox and Turtle Miraculous (someone who isn't on Marinette's shit list).

Marinette poked the little box with the longest knitting needle she could find. It was just there, on her desk.

She sure as hell didn’t know where it came from. Her mother and father wouldn’t leave something for her without warning. Her gege didn’t know how to keep a secret from her for a long time. There was no one who would leave something out like this for her without a note or a letter. Marinette poked the box again, her eyes narrowed.

Was this a trap? Like a purple butterfly would pop up out of nowhere? She was so sure this wasn’t how people normally get akumatized. Marinette sighed, open mysterious box or not to open mysterious box. That is the question at hand, “I’m home!”

Or she could open the mysterious box with her gege around and make sure she doesn’t stay akumatized for a long time and he could know and see what the akumatized object was. Marinette liked this plan, it worked out theoretically better than any other scenario. “Gege, I need you.”

Multiple footsteps come up to Marinette’s room, inwardly she groaned. Ever since Luka had shown up at her school and basically demanded another chance at a relationship, an unnecessary protection squad made up of her brother, Kim, and Nino. It was a headache and a half because now they believed every male in Marinette’s life wanted to apparently “get in her pants” according to Kim and thus her adorable gege took all males as a potential threat against his “innocent angel-faced” little sister. “I swear, if someone other than gege enters my room, I will spend the entire week making their lives hell. Starting with calls to parentals, then girlfriends, and then openly flirt with every single male that even says the smallest of hellos to me!”

It was like suddenly, only one other person was in their house. Marinette huffed and glared at her opening door. Gege poked his head out, “Did that creepy stalker boy come back, Miling? Should I get mama’s bo staff? The others are ready to help, you just give us the word!”

Honest to Kwami, Marinette’s eye twitched. She jabbed her arm at the mysterious, tiny box on her workstation and glared at her brother harder. His eyes followed her arm, down the knitting needle, and then landed on the box. Blinking twice, her brother’s face lit up. “It’s cool, guys, just go up to my room. She found a gift I left her. I forgot to tell her about it.”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed at her brother pointing the very sharp looking knitting needle at him. Mikael thought he should maybe drag his sister to Master Fu and just point her in his direction. That needle looked long, point, and like it could hurt if Miling decides to stab him. “Talk. Now.”

He gulped. No one would believe him if Miling decides to stab him. He had crocodile tears while explaining what a Miraculous was and how she could have possibly gotten one from the Guardian.

* * *

There was a cute floating pinkish tiger looking plushy in front of her. Marinette’s hands twitched. Tikki had explained that Kwamis are divine, spirit-like beings who embody abstract concepts and give certain powers to people with Miraculous jewelry while transforming them into animal-themed super beings. It was not dignified to cuddle said divine, spirit-like beings as if they were plushies. Marinette moved to sit on her hands.

The kwami floated in front of her, almost daring her. Marinette steeled herself. She would not break. “I am Roaar. The kwami of the Tiger Miraculous.”

Without squealing from the cuteness, Marinette said, “Hen gao xing neng ji hui he nin men he zuo.” [Very please to have the opportunity to cooperate with you.]

The tiger kwami looked pleased, so Marinette thought she did well. “Very polite. I like this human. I’m keeping it.”

“Her,” Tikki said with a sigh. It seemed like everyone else was going to get polite humans, while she had to dodge Mikael’s attempt at swatting her while calling her a flying mouse-bug. Roaar got Marinette, who was polite, and Plagg got Adrien, who was very into being a superhero. She got swatted with a broom and put under a glass cup.

It wasn’t fair, Tikki pouted as she watched Roaar and Marinette study each other.

* * *

“Roaar, go for the kill!” Marinette cried out. There were the bright lights that were associated with a miraculous transformation before she stood in front of her transformed brother. Her hair was braided and pulled back in what felt like a Dutch braid. She was also in a skin-tight costume that she was praying she could avoid, but understood why the skin tightness as needed. Instead of just gloved hands, Marinette studied the sharp claws.

She looked like a French Fuchsia version of Chat Noir.

Marinette twirled. Well, a more fashionable French Fuchsia version of Chat Noir. The suit felt more like a catsuit she would wear for gymnastics classes when she was little. Her feet were more platform booties than the flats when she was transformed with Tikki. There wasn’t an immediate weapon like a yoyo or a staff, Marinette wondered what exactly Roaar meant when he said that she would figure out the attack before she de-transformed.

It was like all these tiny gods were competing on who was the better fortune cookie.

“I suddenly remember why I never picked you to be a Miraculous Holder,” Mikael mumbled as he studied the catsuit that Marinette had donned on after transforming. He sighed, it was bad enough that she was kept a not-so-secret relationship with an older boy in the past. Now he was going to have to deal with potential boys fawning over his adorable little sister. “Ready to go for a run, Azrael?”

Marinette smirked, following her brother out of his room. The night scene of Paris was significantly more breathtaking from bouncing on the rooftops' point of view than looking up. Somehow, between getting used to bouncing on rooftops and scaring her gege, the Dupain-Cheng twins' competitive streaks came to life and the two were racing to the Eiffle Tower. Mikael was planning on introducing Azrael to Chat Noir so he wouldn’t try and attack her and telling his superhero partner that he was permanently retiring Rena Rouge and Carapace. “Bet you, Coccinelle-gege!”

Mikael smiled. It was like his sister became more care-free when she was with family members. Normally his sister was serious, especially with Lila Rossi making herself a pain. The familiar thud of Chat Noir caught his attention, Mikael turned to greet his partner, “Who the hell are you?”

Only to have this desperate need to start praying to the Kwami that his sister wouldn’t kill Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord server for Miraculous Ladybug fans! It is open to writers and readers alike. Come join us to create a positive and uplifting community. Click [here](https://discord.gg/saUPGVk) to join the server! _Disclaimer: I will kick you if you're rude or joining to troll. I mean it!_
> 
> Thank you for reading! Here are three recommendations from my subscription list! These authors are amazing.  
rhub4rb's [Home is Where the Heart is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844980)(A Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Jonathan Samuel Kent pairing)  
Itawonka's [Seabourne Burnouts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953526)(A Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne pairing)  
BroadwayCutie16's [ Jerk in Sheep's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695151)(A very interesting story with a strong sense of karma for those of us who think certain classmates of Marinette should feel her pain e.e)  
Just wondering, as I know I started suggesting works by other authors randomly starting in chapter 5. . . Do you guys like me posting my recommendations at the end of chapters?


End file.
